


Where did you find this?

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Wandering the city listening to the sounds of christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Ignis indulges you by taking you out on the town to listen to the carolers and take in the sights, and he finds you a little something to keep you warm.





	Where did you find this?

You blushed as Ignis indulged you in something that you wished to do for Christmas. Which was wander around the city to listen to the small groups of carolers that were on the street corners. It was almost a picture perfect evening, cold enough that you could see your breath, but not so cold that you couldn’t stand it.

You smiled as you walked on Ignis’ arm, taking in how the city had been decorated. How things seemed slightly hushed due to the recently fallen snow, how the singers voices seemed to carry and echo off the buildings making things feel a bit more magical, before a slight breeze blew across the back of your neck, causing you to shiver, and pull your collar up more so.

“Are you cold Darling?”

You smiled and shook your head lightly. “Not really no, just a slight chill from the wind.”

You lifted your head to look up at him, and give him a bright smile. He gently placed his hand over yours at his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Are you quite sure?”

You chuckled softly. “Yes, love, I am quite sure.”

You wandered up to the next block and paused to listen to another group when you felt him dip his head enough to gently kiss your temple, then whisper into your ear.

“Wait here Darling, I will be right back.”

You hummed then lifted a brow as he gently released your arm from his and turned on his heel, heading into the small store behind you, it’s silver bell ringing gently against the door. You blinked a moment, wondering what he was after. Hot chocolate maybe?

Turning your attention back to the carolers you brought your hands up to your face, blowing on them gently to warm them through your gloves, giggling a bit as they had begun to sing ‘The carol of the bells’ which happened to be one of your favorites. You were so enamored with the music you didn’t hear the door to the store open again, nor hear Ignis slip up next to you, until something moved over your face briefly.

“W-What?”

You turned around blinking up at him as he gently wrapped a bright red wool scarf about your neck, your hand coming up to rest against the soft fabric before you blinked up at him, then noticed that the other end of it, was wrapped about his own face.

“Where did you find this?” you said excitedly.

“It caught my eye when we walked past, and I figured since it was quite long, we could share. I hope you don’t mind, Darling…?”

You noticed the edge of his eyes crinkle with his smile before you giggled and stepped a bit closer, pulling the fabric down enough to briefly expose your face, and you leaned up on your tiptoes to kiss his nose, since he was so much taller than you. You giggled softly as you watched his cheeks turn an even brighter shade of pink, that was not due to the cold.

“I guess this means that I’m tethered to you till we get home?” you said with a grin.

With a sudden glint in his eye, he pushed up his glasses a bit before he gently cleared his throat. “When you word it that way Darling, I may wish to keep you tethered at home as well.”

You ducked your head down into your new scarf as he chuckled, your cheeks matching the color of the scarf perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas gift written for a friend. ♥


End file.
